Happy Now?
by Evil Retasu-chan
Summary: Evil, Stripe, and Chi are regular kids... But, when a birthday wish sends them into the Avatar world, organized chaos insues! Slight Zhao and Ozai bashing
1. That Impression That I Get

**Happy Now?**

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, this would be an episode... Also, I don't own Chi, or Stripe

"Evilly, wanna hear what Da Bear told me?" Stripe asked, lounging on some pillows. They were at Evilly's house for a sleep over, as it was her fourteenth birthday. "What was it?" "He said that on your birthday, whatever you dream about should come true, you deserve it on that day." "Wow-kers!" screamed Chi. "Free freakin' gifts, AND A WISH!" "Alright. But, make sure I get a free ticket to a concert. A GOOD one, dammit. Not The Mighty Mighty Bass-whatever."mumbled Stripe. "And I get to hang out with animals!" screamed Chi. Evilly sighed. "One weird dream... 'Cause I want Zuko to become real, and we fall in love."

Her friends stared, then went to bed. But, none of them knew that they wouldn't wake up in Evil's room.

Chi was the first one up. "WA DA CRAP!" she hollered, waking everyone else up. They were in a forest, with men in maroon armor coming towards them. "Wait a minute... YOU'RE FROM THE FIRE..." Evilly didn't get to finish her sentence, as the soldiers tied them up, and brought them to a beach, where two people were standing in front of a large, black ship. "You..." Evil stared. She reconised both instantly, Prince Zuko and General Iroh. "WOW! WHERE'D YOU GET DAT THING ON YOWR FACE?" Chi screeched, her bright grey eyes boring into Zuko's scar. "Shaddap!" Stripe hushed, glaring at Chi. "Er, sorry Mr. Prince-sama, sir, er..." Evil said, covering her sister's mouth. "What did you call me?" Prince Zuko asked, his eyes narrowed. Chi bit on Evil's hand, making her remove it from her mouth. "SHE SAID PRINCE-SAMA! DAT MEANS SHE WIKES YOU!" shreiked Chi, laughing.

"Maybe she'll calm down after a nice cup of gingsang tea." Uncle Iroh said, taking Chi into the ship.

Evil sighed. She and Stripe had been thrown into a prison cell, then untied. After almost an hour of waiting, Stripe finally stood, and ran to the bars. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT ONE ROCK SONG! GET AN I-POD! GET A RADIO! GET SOME BASTARD THAT CAN SING 'DARE YOU TO MOVE'!" Of course, the guards thought she was insane, as I-pods, Radios, Rock, Guitars, and Switchfoot were not going to be invented for quite some time. Finally, when the moon stared bringing dim light to the cell, Stripe fell asleep on a small bail of hay for a bed. Evil then realized something was in her pocket. A CD Player! She sighed in relief, Stripe WOULDN'T go insane (if she hadn't been before they had come on this ship). "Crap!" The Mighty Mighty Bossstones, Stripe hated them oh, well. She turned it on, and played her favorite song, and started to sing, while lying on the ground as comfortably as possible.

_Have you ever been so close to tragedy?_

_Or been close to folks who have?_

_Have you ever felt a pain so powerful,_

_So heavy you collapse?_

_No, well..._

_I've never had to knock on wood,_

_But, I know someone who has,_

_Which makes me wonder if I could!_

_It makes me wonder if..._

_I've never had to knock on wood!_

_And I'm glad I haven't yet,_

'_Cause I'm sure it isn't good._

_That's the Impression That I Get._

Most people sound horrible when they wear earphones. The exception was Evilly. She sounded great when she sang with earphones, knock on wood. (NO! I SAID, 'GO FIGURE'! NOOO!) Stripe was muttering in her sleep, something about beating 'Two-Face' to the core for locking us up in here. I guess Zuko had a new nickname...

Meanwhile, the guards had drifted off to sleep, so no one saw a figure come in, and relight the candle that had burned out as night had come. He then stopped, listened to the girl singing, and then went back to his quarters.

Chi had fallen asleep from all of the tea, and games of Pai Gou. She was sleeping on a couch in Iroh's quarters, with cups and game pieces everywhere. Stomping was heard from outside, and Zuko came in, shouting, "UNCLE! IT'S THE AVA-OW!" He had stepped on a tea cup, breaking it under the pressure of his foot (It's that muscle + peer pressure...) Iroh woke first, looking like a drunk chimp. "Chi-giiiirl..." he muttered, then fell back asleep. Chi then sat up, her eyes half open, and her hair out of it's pigtails. "Fibe mowe minutes, ma... I can skip da shower..." "WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE CELL?" That woke them up. "Don't worry, Prince Zuko. I'll take her..." As Zuko turned, they looked at each other. Chi mouthed the word, 'teen?' and Iroh nodded.

A/N: Why were Evil and her friends zapped into the Avatar's world? Who was the mysterious stranger that admired Evil's singing? Why do Chi AND Iroh crave tea? Why don't I own the Mighty, Mighty Bosstones? Why am I asking you this! You don't hell know!

Evil: I lurve them Bosstones! -

Stripe and Chi walk in

Stripe: What are you doing?

Evil: AH! You're not the Author! An' you're not notes! Get out!

Chi: BU IT'S DAMN KEWL IN HERA!

Stripe: What's with the Prince Zuko gallery of fan art?

Chi: She DID call 'im '-sama'!

Evil: GET OUT!


	2. Buffalo Wings, Anyone?

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter II: Buffalo Wings, Anyone?**

(I don't own Avatar. Also, I don't own Buffalo Wings, or Veggie Tales.)

Evil woke to the sound of shouts from the deck. She turned off her earphones, and put them back in her pocket. "You two." a guard said to them, "The Prince has requested your presence on deck.." They were tied up, and brought up to the deck. Stripe whispered to Evil, "That's one big walkin' encyclopedia.."

The boat was excited, as there was a huge creature floating above it. Chi was also on board, next to Iroh. "DAT LOOKS WIKE A FWYIN' BUFFALO!" she screamed, then started singing,

_Everybody's got a water buffalo_!

_Your's is fat, but mine is slow!_

_How we got them, I don't know!_

_But, everybody's got a WATER BUFFALOOOoO!_

Then, Stripe, craving music, started saying in a British accent,

_Stop it! Stop this nonsense!_

_Everybody does NOT have a water buffalo!_

_I don't have a water buffalo!_

_We're going to get NASTY letters saying,_

'_I don't have water buffalo!' and,_

'_Where's MY water buffalo?'_

_And, 'Why don't I have a water buffalo?'_

Prince Zuko, pissed off, yelled, "STOP IT!" Chi stared, then said, "YOW'RE JUST JEALOUS DAT YOW DON'T HAVE A WADER BUFFALO!" Evil and Stripe snickered, and the flying buffalo grunted. Everyone on the ship looked up, and, as he had planned, Zuko yelled, "Avatar!" "No, flying water buffalo!" Stripe yelled at Zuko. Finally, some bald kid riding the buffalo shouted, "IT'S NOT A WATER BUFFALO! IT'S A FLYING BISON! Oh, crap." The bald kid looked at Chi. Chi looked at the bald kid. "WOW-KERS! HE'S GOT A BIG EARED MONKEY, TOO!"

Zuko shouted, "Fire!" and rocks on slingshots were fired at the bison. "NO! YOU'LL HURT THE BUFFALO AND THE MONKEY!" Chi yelled, mad at Zuko. (It's true!) "CHI! QUITE YELLING AT ZUKO-SAMA!" Stripe slapped Evil for saying that, and then said, "Uh, could we go back to the prison cell, sir?"

That night, Zuko was meditating. The Avatar had gotten away, and that prisoner with the curly brown hair had called him something that the blonde had said meant she liked him. Crap, what was wrong with them? Suddenly, a guard came in. "One of the prisoners..." "Which one?" Zuko asked in as calm of a voice as he could muster. "The one with the curled hair, asked if she could take a shower..." "What the fuck? Where does she think she is?" he stormed out, in his pajamas, and went down to the prison hold. The girl was already asleep, singing another song. Zuko just stared.

_It's getting hectic, everywhere that I go._

_They won't leave me alone._

_There's things they all want to know._

_I'm paranoid with all the people I meet._

_Why are they talkin' to me?_

_And, why can anyone see,_

_I just wanna live?_

_Don't really care about the places I go see._

_Don't really care about what happends to me._

_I just wanna live._

A/N: Yessir, my chapters are short. This is my first fan fiction, man... Don't flame me... I don't own Good Charlotte, either... No, I don't know how it became a Good Charlotte CD... It was just, kinda in 'her mood' thang.

Evil is drawing a new Zuko-sama picture.

Stripe and Chi walk in.

Evil: What did I tell y'all?

Chi makes annoying fake dolphin screeches.

Stripe covers ears.

Evil: This is why I can't stand y'all...

(Yes, I'm from the South... I say y'all. But not like them hillbillys... Y'all make fun as much as you want, but the Civil War's over, man...)


	3. Perfect

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter III: Perfect...**

**(I don't own Avatar)**

Stripe woke from her sleep, and could tell it was pretty late, as she couldn't see the moon from the only window they had in the cell. No sign of Chi, she was probably dancing around with that retarded guy. Oh, well. Wait, who was that? Someone was coming. She pretended to sleep. She could just see the outline of the person, it was Two-Face! What, Evil was singing! He was listening to Evil singing Good Charlotte songs! Afterwards, he left.

"Evil! Wake UP!" Stripe shook Evil awake. "What?" "Two-Face was listening to you last night, you bastard!" "Crap! What was I singing?" "'I Just Wanna Live'..." "CRAP!"

Chi was feeling great. She had slept well, and Iroh had gotten the Water Buffalo Song stuck in his head. All in a day's work for a nine year old. She just couldn't stop thinking about that bald kid with the arrow on his head. She tried to remember what her sister always blabbed about... "OHMIGAWD! IT'S AANG! AANG'S GOT A FLYIN' WADER BUFFALO!" This woke Iroh, and he immediately said, "You know, I need to take you to the cell before my nephew knows you're in here. Don't want to make him mad again." "If yow don't make me gow to da cell, I'll make yow some homemade tea!" "IT'S A DEAL!"

"I DEMAND TO SEE A LAWYER! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO PRIVACY! DON'T YOU HAVE FEMALE GUARDS?" Evil screamed, tugging at the bars. "CAN'T I AT LEAST GET A BATHROOM? INDOOR PLUMBING?" The guards stared. "I forgot what freakin' day it is... I NEED FEMALE ADVICE, HERE!" Evil sighed, and flopped on the bed. Stripe was trying to make shadow puppets on the wall. "Stripe, got a pen on 'ya?" "Hm? Yeah." "I need to write something to Zuko-sama." They found an old scrap of parchment to write on, and Evil wrote a short note to the prince. "Could you take this to the prince? Pretty please?" A guard toke it, and went to Prince Zuko's chamber.

"My prince, the prisoners sent this to you." "What is it?" "A letter, sir." "Let me see it..." Zuko grabbed it, and read the note.

_Prince Zuko:_

_I need to see a woman NOW. She would know what to do._

_-Evilly_

What did they think they were doing? Oh, never mind. He went down to their cell. "What in the world is so important that you needed to write THIS?" Stripe gave him a glare. Evil was laying on the bed, facing the wall. "WHAT?" Evil must have fallen asleep, as she was singing.

_You don't remember me,_

_But I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

_But one can't decide what they dream,_

_And dream I do._

_I believe in you._

_I'd give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you,_

_To live,_

_To breath,_

_You're taking over me._

"Well," Zuko said, after the song, "There's no women on board." "Crap..." "What's her name?" "Her real name's Ann, but we call her Evil as a joke." "Ha, ha." Zuko said sarcastically, then turned to leave. Evil was muttering in her sleep. "Maybe... you'll be friends... You're the only one who can teach him firebending, Zuko..."

A/N: Don't own that song, either. It's beautiful, one of my favorites. Anyway, please review!

Evil: I need to stop talking in my sleep...

Zuko: Where am I? Why are there pictures of me without a shirt on everywhere...?

Evil: DREAMS DO COME TRUE!

Stripe: I'll wake her up so she'll do Chapter Four soon, folks. But, until then!

Stripe grabs popcorn and lawn chair.

Stripe: SEE 'YA!


	4. Universe Man?

**Happy, Now?**

**Chapter IV: Universe Man?**

**(I don't own anything. Shut up.)**

Chi had made Iroh his tea, then had slipped past some guards and gone to the deck. In the distance, she could see the flying buffalo, but not Aang. She looked around, and saw a telescope. "Cool!" Chi ran up to it. "Hope this doesn't need a quarter..." She angled it at the bison, and saw three people on it's saddle. One was a girl, probably Evil's age, even thought the height was different. Evil was pretty short for her age. The other one was a bit older, and he looked related to the girl, same blue clothes, same hair. Then, there was Aang, driving the buffalo. Chi stared, until she heard someone behind her. "Why aren't you in the cell?" Zuko's voice asked, calmly. "Uh.." "Go to your cell. The guards will put you in it with your sisters." "Stripe's not my sister, only Evil..." "Whatever, just go."

"Hey! Evil, Chi's here!" Evil turned her head from staring at the candle, to her sister coming in. "Hey Stripe! EVIL!" Chi tackled them in hugs. (A.k.a, glomped them beyond belief...) "Please, enjoy the BEAUTIFUL luxuries this cell has to offer!" Stripe joked, "Cold, hard surfaces to lean on! One, small, itchy bed! Single candle for warmth, and nothing is private!" Chi giggled. "So, how was Iroh-san's place?" "Iroh-san has the best pwace in the world! I swept on the comfiest couch, and we had tea, and we pwayed Pie Show!" "Typical." Evil said, knowing the Avatar show in and out. "I think those are what he usually does." "Oh..."

Evil, Stripe, and Chi decided to spend their time singing pointless songs. "Oh, how 'bout Pawticle Man?" "I want to be Triangle Man!" "And I'll be Person Man!" "We swill need a Univerwse Man... Oh, well."

Chi:

_Particle Man, Particle Man. Doin' the things a particle can. What's he like? It's not important. Particle Man. Is he a dot? Or, is he a speck? When he's underwater, does he get wet? Or, does the water get him, instead? Nobody knows. Particle Man._

Stripe:

_Triangle Man, Triangle Man. Triangle Man hates Particle Man. They have a fight. Triangle wins. Triangle Man._

_Da doda do dadada do dada do dada da da do dada! Da doda do dadada do dada do dada da da do dada! _

Evil:

_Universe Man, Universe Man. Size-of-the-entire-Universe Man. Usually kind to smaller man. Universe Man. He's got a watch with a Minute Hand, Millenium Hand, and an Eon Hand. And when they meet, it's a Happy Land! Powerful Man. Universe Man._

_Person Man, Person Man. Hit on the head with a fryin' pan. Lives his life in a garbage can. Person Man. Is he depressed? Or is he a mess? Does he feel totally worthless? Who came up with Person Man? Degrated Man. Person Man._

Stripe:

_Triangle Man, Triangle Man. Triangle Man hates Person Man. They have a fight. Triangle Wins. Triangle Man._

_Da doda do dadada do dada do dada da da do dada! Da doda do dadada do dada do dada da da do dada! Da doda do dadada do dada do dada da da do dada! Da doda do dadada do dada do dada da da do..._

Evil:

_BONZAI!_

The guards were pissed off. Not one moments rest with these guys, until they went to sleep. Idiots! Evil had turned on her headphones, and was staring at the candle again. Stripe was playing with Chi when she noticed Evil just staring. "What's wrong?" A pause. "Nothing..." "Wa 'ya doin'?" "I'm not sure what brought us here, but I think that, if it's a dream, then I might as well be able to bend. I'm trying to see if I'm a firebender." "Well, let's get some dirt and a pail of water, too!" They could get the dirt, but they got the water. Finally, Evil imitated what she had seen Zuko doing every episode. The fire on the candle rose and fell with her breath. "WHOOT!" She screamed, then snapped her fingers. "I'M THE HUMAN TORCH!" Fire came from her index finger. Stripe couldn't fire or water bend. "Soon as we hit land, we'll see if you can Earthbend." Evil said, reassuringly. Chi had her fingers in the water. Finally, she lifted them, and a small stream of water came up with it. "YAY!"

A/N: That was a great chapter, wasn't it?

Evil: Time for me to say something to my one reviewer!

PyroJess: No, it's not. Sorry. But, Zuko's going to find out that he's the only one who can teach Aang firebending. I love that song, too!

Zuko: I'LL HAVE TO WHAT! AND WHAT SONG ARE YOU FUCKIN' TALKING ABOUT!

Evil: See you all soon!


	5. Zhao

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter V:**

**Zhao **

A/N: Zhao doesn't deserve a chapter named after him, or to even be mentioned in my fic. Oh, well... I don't own anything... And, I was at vacation in Alabama, and couldn't pack my laptop. Sorry.

Evil was right, in a few hours of playing around with fire and water, (Don't play with matches unless you're a firebender, kiddies!) they reached land. But, Zuko didn't let them out. He hadn't even come to their cell today. If Evil was worried (CoughYesCough), she didn't show it. She just kept Chi occupied, and listened to music. Stripe was sitting around, probably thinking of a way of manipulating the soldiers, as follows:

Stripe: Say silk ten times.

Soldier says silk ten times.

Stripe: What does a cow drink?

Soldier: Milk.

Stripe would howl in laughter, yelling, "COWS DRINK WATER!" The soldier would then go to his usual emotion expression, and Stripe would start thinking of another one. Great way to pass the time. Chi thought it a perfect time to practise waterbending, landing half a bucketful on the soldier's head. "Guess what this is!" Chi screeched, then made horse-like noises. "A horse?" "Yes, and no. It's a Mustang with a bad motor!" They laughed their heads off, and the guards were dumbfounded.

Zuko was on an Earth Kingdom Island, as the Avatar had landed on it. But, he felt as if he was being watched... Suddenly, soldiers appearing out of nowhere grabbed him and his soldiers. Zhao appeared in front of him, smirking. "Sorry, Prince, but I'll be capturing the Avatar today."

Evil was lying on the bed, knowing something was wrong. The place was eerie silence. Stripe and Chi were doing the finger game. It seemed like hours past before Iroh came by, and told the guards, "Prince Zuko should have been back by now. I need one of you to help me look for him." Evil sat up, staring at Iroh. "You mean, he's missing?" "Possibly, or he could just be going longer than expected," "Let me come with you." "Wha?" "Let me come with you." "Alright."

The small search party consisted of a retired tea fantic, a guard, and an insane girl who just found out she could firebend. They were SO prepared for danger. Evil listened to music on the way, and mumbled the words to relax herself.

_The history repeats itself year after year._

_Our fears and future it's priced._

_We have to give in to a hundred year curse._

_Sweat in the sun like we're diggin' our graves._

_Dig deep enough, and our fortune is saved._

'_If only, if only.' the woodpecker sighs,_

'_The bark on the trees were as soft as the skies.'_

_As the wolf wait below, hungry and lonely._

_He cries to the moon, 'If only, if only.'_

A/N: Awesome song, yesh? Don't own it, nope.

Evil: Alright! 'Nother chapter!

Chi: HEY! WHAT HAPPEND TO ME!

Evil: Erm, me an' Zuko are gonna go...

Zuko is dragged like a lifeless dummy away.

Zuko: I'm not going to as how you're doing that... o.o;


	6. Monkey Dude?

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter VI:**

**Monkey Dude...? **

Evil finally stopped singing, and the three walked silently through the island. Finally, they heard voices. It was two people, men...

"I have the Prince. Go search for the Avatar, and capture him."

"Yes, Admiral Zhao, sir."

Evil gasped silently. It was Zhao! He had captured Zuko, and was planing to get Aang! She peeked through some trees, and saw them. She had an idea. She would follow Zhao, who would lead her to his camp- to Zuko, and, if the soldiers were good enough, she would set Aang free, too.

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were resting in a small camp. Zuko had chased them until Appa just couldn't handle another mile. They were eating a small dinner of nuts and fruit, when suddenly, Fire Nation soldiers grabbed them, tied them up, and stared dragging them to a camp, where Zuko, and a hiding Evil were already.

"Well, well. He's the great Avatar. You'll not get away from the Fire Nation, this time." Aang struggled in his ropes, he and his friends glaring at Zhao. Zuko was unconsious, bound to a nearby tree. The trio were tied to another one, when a figure jumped out of the bushes, a short teen with large blue eyes and curled brown hair. "UNHAND THEM, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

Zhao turned, seeing the little girl who'd just insulted him. "Why, you little..." "UNTIE THEM, NOW!" "GUARDS!" Evil saw soldiers surrounded her. Zuko woke from the screaming. She then shouted, "I don't CARE what you do to me, just let them go, you..." "Run out of smart remarks?" "YOU MONKEY DUDE!" Zhao stared at her. She was insane... "I DID IT! I CALLED YOU A MONKEY DUDE! You're just a ruthless monster who prances around in a field of daisies while wearing a puffy yellow dress! JUST LIKE THE DOODLES I DO IN MATH CLASS!" (I know you're laughing...) The guards grabbed her by the arms. "I'll kill you..." Zhao muttered. "Just like you to do that... Don't care who your killing, when, how, or why. If they're in your way, you'll kill 'em..." Zhao didn't have a remark to counter that one. He just went into a pretty, big tent. Evil was tied to the same tree as Zuko.

Zuko stared at her, that curled quack. She was a quack, but... There was something about her, that Zuko thought interesting... "I tried," she said, giving a small smile. She was insane, smiling at the guy who had locked her in a jail. She seemed to be struggling over what to call him, finally standing for, "Prince, sir..." She was blushing... What, embarassed to be near him? No, it was something else... Something that seemed to make him ask, "Why do you sing at night?" She stared, as if she had no reply. But, unlike most people, she seemed to stare at his eyes, not his scar. "I do it, because... Because it's sometimes the only way I can show how I feel..." She stopped staring at his eyes.

A/N: Wow, no songs... Kinda action-y, romance... I-is this thing mine? O.o

Zuko: What's wrong with my eyes?

Evil: I can't tell if they're amber, light brown, or hazel!

Chi: I wasn't in this! WA ARE YOW DOIN'!

Stripe: I wasn't in it, either, because I'm going slowly insane...

Evil: Am I starting to rub off on you?

Zuko: Can I go now?

Evil, Stripe, and Chi: NO!


	7. Subs, Goobers, and Japan, Oh, My!

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter VII:**

**Submarines, Goobers, and Japan! Oh, My!**

**(Let's list the things I own! Nothing, Zilch, Nada! Noodle!)**

"WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE! YELLOW SUBMARINE! YELLOW SUBMARINE!" Evil was usually a good singer, but she decided to annoy the shit out of the guards by singing a song horribly. Bet they didn't even know what a submarine was, the bakas. Oh, wait... Submarines weren't invented here yet... Well, let's sing a song in Japanese, then! "KARIKARI HAGOTAE HOSHII SHI! AMAZUPPAI NOMO SOSORAREU WA! DEZAA-TO DAKE WAS BETSUBARA DON YOKU NI YUKOU! TOKIMEKI! TOKIDOKI! DOKIDOKI! IRON NA KOTO GA SHITAI!" Evil didn't know what it meant, but it was something Stripe loved, adored... Think it had to do with food. Zuko stared at her, babbling some language that probably didn't exist... That made him think, where was she FROM? He decided that question was best left unanswered...

Meanwhile, Chi and Stripe were waiting for Evil to return. "I'M FREAKIN' BORED OUT OF SANITY, HERA! AND EBIL'S JUST HAVIN' A BWAST, PROBABLY SKIPPIN' ALONG, BIDIN' HERA FREAKIN' TIME!" Chi screamed, after playing their tenth finger game. Stripe had to agree with her. "Yeah, it HAS been a while... But, something tells me, wherever she is, Evil's making herself look like an idiot..."

"Aang," Katara whispered to her twelve year-old friend, "Do you have any clue who that girl is?" "Sorry, Katara, I don't I remember seeing her on Zuko's ship, though." "Maybe she's a firebender!" Sokka cut in to the conversation, "She's talking to Zuko, probably a way to get you, and escape!" "Sokka, she was tied up, like a prisoner." "Well, she doesn't look too mad at Zuko!" Then, she started singing. "What's a submarine?" Aang called out, but it didn't make it to her ears, as she started singing another song in gibberish. "SHE'S INSANE! SHE'S TALKING IN GIBBERISH!" That got her attention. "IT'S NOT GIBBERISH! IT'S JAPANESE!" The trio stared, including the guards and Zuko. "NEVER MIND! I FORGOT THAT THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS JAPAN HERE!"

Chi and Stripe had resorted to... to... TALKING LIKE NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS! (Duh, duh DUH!) They talked about ketchup, Spongebob, garbage bags, and other regular stuff. The guard was on the bridge of going insane, when they started singing 'I'm A Goofy Goober'.

_Chi:_

_I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah. You're a Goofy Goober, yeah. We're all Goofy Goo-Bers, yeah!_

_Stripe: _

_I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! YEAH! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER! YEAH! WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS! YEAH! GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY GOOBERS! YEAH!_

A/N: Don't own nothin', again. I love the Spongebob Squarepants Movie! Go me!

Evil: Say it.

Zuko is dressed as a peanut

Zuko: Never.

Evil: SAY IT, PLEASE?

Chi runs inin cheerleader outfit.

Chi: SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!

Zuko: I... I'm a... I'm a... I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!

Zuko runs out quickly, throwing off peanut costume.

Evil: He... Didn't have anything except underwear under the costume...

Evil chases after Zuko.

Chi: See y'all SOON!

To Ginki:

I don't have a purple kangaroo! Oh, well. I'm glad you enjoyed my fic!


	8. Other Maniacs To The Rescue!

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter VIII:**

**Other Maniacs To The Rescue!**

**(No, I don't own anything, yet...)**

Chi and Stripe had been doing a staring contest for quite some time. Suddenly, Iroh rushed in, yelling, "ZHAO HAS THE PRINCE, AND YOUR FRIEND!" and waving his arms around like a maniac. "Ha, I win!" Chi had blinked in surprise. Then, they both got up, after mumbling something to each other. "All we need is whewre dey awre, an' a pawil of wader!"

Evil was now silent, not saying anything. She stared at the guard near them, who had a knife in his pocket, and he seemed to be asleep, after hours of doing practically nothing. Finally, Evil started taking off her shoe, and sock.. "What are you doing?" Zuko whispered in a bit of a growl, "I'm trying to get the knife..." "With your foot?" "I took ballet back home." "Ball-wha?" "Trust me... Just, make sure he doesn't wake up." Her foot was small enough to go into the pocket, and Evil grabbed the knife with her toes, and slipped out of the pocket. "See?" "How is that going to..." Zuko did have time to finish his sentence, as Evil cut the rope that bound them to a tree with her foot.

Chi and Stripe got their water, but the location was the hard part. Iroh hadn't the slightest clue where the camp was. They decided it would be on the other side of the island, so they started walking around the beach, in search of where Evil and her 'crush' might be. (Did I day 'crush'? I meant...)

As soon as they were free, Evil ran to Aang, Katara, and Sokka. "Who's side are you on?" Sokka asked, a tad rudely. "Hey, I'm technically not on anyone's 'side' here..." "Then what were you mumbling to Zuko?" "You're overreacting just a little bit, Sokka." "How do you know my name, and why are you saying I'm 'overreacting' to a FIREBENDER?" "I just do, and you're a bit of a racist. There, I said it. Zuko's not all bad. You'd know, wouldn't you, Aang?" They were silent as she cut the ropes, and ran for the beach.

Just then, she heard Zhao yelling, "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" and then saw Chi and Stripe running towards her. "EBIL! YOW'RE O.K.!" "Yeah, but not for long, if we don't get to the ship soon!" The three were now running from a mob of guards. "CAN'T CATCH US, YOU MONKEY DUDES!" "TIME TO SEE IF I'M AN EARTHBENDER!" Stripe ran ahead, then stopped, and concentrated on some rocks, and they started floating. "GO, MY MINIONS OF DOOM!" The rocks started hitting the soldiers on the head, repeat as nessesary. "ROCK HEADS!" They then ran off, but in the rush, Stripe and Chi were heading in direction of a clearing, where the flying buffalo was, while Evil was heading towards Zuko's ship.

'I never thought I'd ever even see this place, now I'm running towards a ship that I've doodled in my diary for ages on end... Sweet...' Evil thought, as saw the ship appearing closer. "Stripe, Chi?" Her friends were gone! Suddenly, she felt herself being tied up, AGAIN, but this time, she was thrown into a chamber with red, black, and gold everywhere. As she saw the row of candles, she knew she was in Zuko's room, the PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION'S ROOM. She geeked out.

A/N: Review TIME!

Goldsilver-Dragoness: Glad I was hilarious for you. Anyway, it's kind of dumb to 'fight fire with fire', as I had just found out I could fuckin' firebend, and that guy's got skills. He's a creep, but he's got skills...

(Zuko: True dat... And you'd better be talking about Zhao...

Evil: Yes, I was, Zuki-kun!)

Kish-Is-Mine(Chi) : Don't worry! You'll get fanmail...

(Evil: Yeah, right... 'Fanmail'...

Stripe: Well, as they say in my little world, 'Fk you all, Eat paste, Drop outta school, and R&R! GOOD NIGHT!')


	9. Issues Can Effect Your Social Life

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter IX:**

**Issues Can Effect Your Social Life**

**(I should really warn you when I go on vacation, and have writer's block . I don't own Avatar!)**

Evil stared at the room, basic, but elegant. She finally realized it was Zuko's room, and that she still had the knife in her hand. "Baka guards..." she muttered, cutting the ropes off. She looked around, then whispered something that clicked in her head. "I'm in ZUKO'S ROOM..." Evil screamed, ran around, then saw a small wardrobe. It had his SHIRTS in it. She took one, and held it silently. Then, she took off her blue jacket. Under was a pink t-shirt, which she covered with his shirt. "Wh00t!" Evil laid on his bed, and rolled around, screaming. She then took her headphones, and listened to the music.

_Some girls are fair, some are jolly, and fit._

_Some have a well bred heir, or a well homed wit._

_Each one's a jewel, with a singular shine._

_A work of art, with it's own rare design._

Meanwhile, Zuko was coming down the hallway, and stopped by his room's door. He heard music, and a women's voice singing,

_Dear little girl, you are terribly blessed._

_But, it's your heart of gold I love the best._

_And, it will be your crowning glory your whole life through._

_It'll always be you crowning glory, the most glorious part of you._

Suddenly, the music became faster, and Evil was singing, too.

_Some boys can walk._

"Some guys can groove."

_Strike an elegant pose._

"When they're really up close."

_Some seem to have no faults._

"But, we never like those."

_No, we don't!_

Zuko opened the door a crack, and saw Evil dancing on his bed, wearing one of his shirts. Why was this not surprising...?

"He'll praise your eyes_."_

_Your malodeous laugh, ha ha!_

"_Call you more lovely than others by half._"

_The one who's right._

"My gorgeous prince!"

_Will be honest and true._

"He'll believe in me, too."

_And, praise your heart of gold the way I do._

"_He'll know that, that will be your crowning glory..."_

Zuko walked in like he hadn't heard anything, just when Evil was on her tiptoes, so she tripped, and fell off the bed. He looked down at her, his eyebrow raised. (He only has one...) "Er, I can explain?" she said like it was more like a question. "I'm not entirely sure I'd like to know." he said calmly. Evil got up. "Do you know where Stripe and Chi are?" When he just stared, she sighed, "My sister and friend?" He shook his head, then said, "Why in the world do you have my shirt on?" "Um.." she ran to his wardrobe, and took out two things. A red ribbon (that he uses to tie his hair up with), and a VERY farmiliur necklace. "Now, what would a BOY be doing with these?" she asked annoyingly. "This," she said, holding up the ribbon, "Has no excuse. Really, there's no manly way to say 'ponytail'!" (True!) "And, wait.." Evil held up the necklace. "I thought you threw it over the waterfall with your Uncle's tile..." she mumbled, sounding like she wasn't talking to him, but to herself. Zuko just stood there, his eyes shut with an angry look, and fists glowing. "How... did... you... find... out?" he managed to say under growls.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know, Mr. I-Created-The-Zutara-Fanlisting?" "What?" "You heard me! ZUKO LIKES KATARA! ZUKO LIKES KATARA!" She climbed on his bed, and started jumping up and down. "ZUKO LIKES KATARA!" Zuko tried burning her to a crisp, but she dodged it, and continued chanting. This was the PERFECT time for Iroh to walk in. He was about to tell Zuko that they needed to stop a port to get supplies, but he saw a very odd situation. The curly haired girl was waving around a necklace, screaming at the top of her lungs, while Zuko was chasing after her with flames erupting from his hands. "Oh, hello!" the girl said. She then ran past him, out of the room. "GOODBYE!" He heard her mutter, "I hope Chi and Stripe are having as much fun as me!"

A/N: I suffered a severe case of writer's block, please understand! Sympathize with me... (Credit to my cousin, C.J., for curing me of it!)

Evil: My... brain... hurts...

Zuko stares.

Chi: We STILL aren't in this chapter!


	10. Funny Exclamations!

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter X:**

**Funny Exclamations!**

**(What a surprise! I don't own ANYTHING!)**

Stripe and Chi were running, and accidentally got lost. They ended up in a clearing, with a big, fluffy friend in the middle. "Hey, can we get a ride?" Stripe called to Katara, Sokka, and Aang. (Or, Kat Sok Aan! And yes, my cat does!) Chi's eyes brightened, and she ran up to Appa. "He's SO cute!" Chi hugged one of his many legs. "Wha's his name?"

As soon as the blonde girl hugged Appa, he groaned in reply, and Aang knew they couldn't be bad. He shouted a, "Sure!" back, and the older one got on. Then, the blonde got on. "His name's Appa." "Well, I'm Chi, an' dis is Stwripe!" Katara smiled. "I'm Katara. This is my brother, Sokka, and my friend, Aang."

"Wow, it's a LONG way down..." Stripe muttered, staring at the clouds beneath them. They had been flying for a while. She looked at Chi, who was talking to Aang. She then looked at Sokka. "Why do you have a boomerang...?" "I use it as a weapon." "Oh..." "What?" "Can I play with it?"

Evil was running through the ship, followed closely behind by a pissed off Zuko. "You know," she shouted to him as she ran, "you're so CUTE when you're mad!" As she lead him to the deck, she jumped, and it all turned out with her behind him. "SEE 'YA!" Evil waved, and ran back to his room.

It took a while, but by dusk, Evil was tied to a chair in Zuko's room, when he came in. He wasn't dressed in his armor. He went silently to the four candles on the other side of the room, and sat. Zuko made them fall and rise, without one flicker, again and again, while Evil stared. He finally sighed, and opened his good eye. "What is it?" "Well, how is it that you can do that so easily with four candles, while I struggled with one?" He was shocked, she was a firebender? "I'm fourteen, by the way. And I know your sixteen, even though you act like you're twenty, sometimes. 'Cause when Sokka hit you in the face with snow, the expression on your face was hilarious..."

A/N: Oh! What's Zuko going to do THIS time, when Evil's tied up, and can't run away? Duh, duh duh! Ok, I'll shaddap!

To Lancetree: Right. Gottcha.

(Zuko: Erm...

Evil comes with peanut costume.

Zuko: No, OH NO!)


	11. All Knowing Evil and Licking The North

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter XI:**

**All Knowing Evil and Lickin' The North Pole!**

**(Don't own it yet, nope! Sorry last one was so short... And that I haven't updated in an eternity... Thankys to 1-800-SHARONA-GIRL)**

Zuko stared for a second, then muttered, "Who's Sokka?" "The annoying, racy boomerang dude that follows Aang and, of course, _KATARA_, around." "I DO NOT LIKE THAT WATERBENDING PEASENT!" Evil laughed, and if her hands weren't tied up, she'd probably be pointing, too. "What are YOU laughing at? I'm not the one tied to a CHAIR!" "Prince, I'm gonna tell you somethin' good." This girl was insane... "This is THE WEIRDEST dream I've had in QUITE awhile... And I've dreamt of peanuts taking over the world, you know!"

"So... Whewe we goin'?"Chi asked, curious. "The North Pole!" Aang replied"Woah... can we lick it?" "Lick what?" "The pole, baka! The pole!" Stripe said, calling the Avatar an idiot in Japanese. Chi laughed, then became serious. "Nadeyin, nadeyin, Stwipe-oneechan! The guy's de Avawaw!" ('Shut up, Stripe') "You know I'm the Avatar?" "How many people have a flyin' bison, I ask you?" Stripe said, pointing to Appa.

"No, Prince. I HAVE to be dreaming! I mean...This CAN'T be real! None of it! I'm not on your ship! I'm on a frilly pink bed that I hate in a pink room with pictures of you, Pai, Kisshu, and Ken-kun hanging on the walls! Sleeping! Spleen!" she said, almost delirous. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he pinched her hand... hard. "OW! What was... HOLY TALKING WAFFLES! I'M NOT DREAMING!"

Evil screaming was loud enough that the entire ship, and the people and animals about one hundred feet above them, heard her. "EBIWY-ONEECHAN!" Chi shouted, standing and staring at the ship. "GET DOWN BEFORE YOU FLY OFF!" Stripe grabbed Chi by her white t-shirt and pulled her down.

Evil had gotten out of the ropes, and before Zuko could ask if she could have done that this entire time, Evil started pacing around the room. "Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigoshohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh I'M IN ZUKO'S ROOM AND I'M NOT DREAMING! I LOVE YOU, JESUS CHRIST! THANK YOU!" She cried, staring at the ceiling. She then did the unthinkable, the impossible- she freakin' HUGGED Zuko, y'all... More like, glomped him... It was now HIS turn to scream: "YOU CRAZY FUCKIN' WEIRDO! GET OFF ME!" "Oh, the Prince cussed!" "You did to Zhao!" "Yeah.." She got off him. "Two reasons why I can and you can't: One, MONKEY DUDE. 'Nough said for that. Two, you're on child's programmin', you baka!" "Wha...?" She ran out into Zuko's room (Found out where he meditates and where he sleeps are two different places... - -;) and started singing while sitting cross-legged on his bed.

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven meAnd now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry

**A/N: I know, nag me. Nag, nag, nag. Seriously. Ok, how long has it been, a few months? Whatever. I blame That Mew Mew Power that they TRY to pass off as Tokyo Mew Mew, and school. Damn it all! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the person who told me to get off my lazy arse and start writing this. Ok, she didn't really, but she showed me that... I HAVE FANS! WH00T! And then it made me realized I need to get off my arse and write. Go-eth me! Anyway, my Youth Group's gonna have a Rummage Sale so... I'm gonna be busy fer the rest of the week! Tootles!**

**Zuko: And to all of ye other Masaya bashers and Monkey Dude bashers, here's some free chainsaws. Have fun. **


	12. Music Night: Part One

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter XII:**

**Music Night Part One: Blind Date**

**(The day I own this will be heaven to those Zuko x Katara fans out there! No, I DON'T OWN IT, ASSHOLE!)**

Later, Iroh came to the deck, watching Zuko staring up at the flying bison. He then sighed after about five minutes, and said, "Tonight is Music Night." "And, what is so special about that?" Zuko asked, not really surprised that his uncle was there. "Well, I've heard that girl, Ann, is it? Yes, well. I think she should come." "What would this have to do with me, Uncle?" "I would like you to come WITH her, Prince Zuko." Zuko gave him a look much like the one when he had smelled Iroh's shoe. "Come now, Prince Zuko. She can't be THAT bad!" Then, Evil's voice was heard, singing, AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS, The Naked Mole Rap.

"Hey, Katawa!" Chi said, looking to the waterbender. "Yeah?" "Do yow haf a CWUSH on swomeowne?" "Eh, NO!" Katara said, blushing. "Sure..." Stripe said, her trademark sarcastic self showing. "And your mum's necklace isn't about one hundred feet below us."

Zuko officially hated blackmail. Either go to Music Night with that girl, or be forced to drink a galleon of Ginseng tea. Iroh even suggested something for Ann to wear, but Zuko was pushed off the edge, there. Zuko was now storming to his room, where he found a silent Evil, staring at an opened trunk that contained women's clothing. "What're you doing with this, Prince-sama?" she asked a bit more to herself than him. "Those were... my, my mother's..." he said, closing the trunk. "Oh..." She seemed to tell he was angry at her for messing with it. (I love pronouns, don't you?) Evil stood, and was turning to leave, when Zuko said, "We're having Music Night..." "Oh." Zuko then sighed, he was going to regret this... "Well, I presume your Uncle's blackmailed you, in one way or another." "How...?" "I know your Uncle, better than you think." She then walked out.

The day had been long, and Appa needed rest. So, by the cover of clouds, they got out of the path of Zuko's ship, and landed on an uninhabited island, where Aang, Katara, Sokka, Stripe, Chi, Momo, and Appa rested until morning.

"PRINCE ZUKO!" Uncle Iroh's voice called, from outside his door. "I'm com- Uncle?" The only person outside his room was Evil, who stared for a secound, then started laughing. "What is it?" "I've mastered my impression of Iroh-san!" She said, but the voice made her sound just like Iroh. Zuko sighed again, then said, "My uncle wants you to come with me to Music Night..." "Seriously?" She asked, sounding normal again. "Yes... He even blackmailed me." "Kewl. Anyway, I'll go. You won't have to endure it." "Would you like to borrow something for it?" "Oh, what would THAT be, Prince?" He couldn't believe he was saying this. "My... My mother's kimono..."

**A/N:'Lo, Bob! How do? Uhm... I'm just guessing about Fire Nation women wearing kimonos an' all that... I've always wanted to wear one, so NYAH! sticks out tongue **

**Evil: Hm... I KNOW! Grabs scissors and cuts a lock of Zuko's hair**

**Zuko: HEY! **

**Evil: Sets Mary-Sue trap using hair**

**Stripe: Good idea! sets Flames trap using Aang x Katara BASHING picture **


	13. Music Night: Part Two

**Happy Now?**

**Chapter XIII:**

**Music Night Part 2: Beautiful Disaster**

**(Do I need to say it? Seriously? Alright! I. DON'T. OWN. IT! Iroh rox my sox.)**

"Holy Vegeta! This is GORGEOUS!" Evil said, holding up a red kimono with a golden collar, and matching colors lining the openings of the sleeves. There was a pattern of beautiful black flowers at the bottom, and the sleeves were so big, they almost trailed on the floor. The sash was a deep rose red. "Oh, thank you!" Zuko left, closing the door behind him so she could change.

About three minutes later, Evil came out wearing the kimono. "Your mom was SHORT." was the first thing she said. Evil was a little small for her age of fourteen, and the kimono fit her quite well. Zuko was wearing his usual sleeveless shirt with the high collar, and black pants with a dark red belt.

Evil smiled, then ran out to the deck, where Music Night was starting. A sungi horn was playing, and there were refreshments, soldiers laughing and talking, and some too drunk to do anything but giggle, hiccup, and throw rum bottles at random things. Evil decided to avoid those men. She spotted where IRO was, playing his horn with his trusted monkey-statue-thingy. After the song ended, he saw her, waved, and came over. "So, he wanted to take you to Music Night instead of drinking a galleon of tea." IRO said, chuckling. "I see. So, you DID blackmail him!" IRO chuckled again (That's so In Character it's scary!) "I wanted you here, Ms. Ann, because I've heard your wonderful voice, and I'd like you to sing something for the men." Evil blushed, "Oh, I'm not THAT good... I've only done one song in front of an audience before, and..." She trailed off, as IRO probably didn't know what the Three Little Pigs was about, let alone anything about kindergarten. "I'm sure you'll do great!" IRO pushed her onto a stage, and most of the soldiers stared, expecting her to do something. Evil looked at one of the few people looking at her, Zuko. She finally decided on a song, cleared her throat, and started singing.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautifulSuch a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

After the song finished, she bowed, and everyone broke into applause. Well, the person she was thinking about wasn't. The Prince of the Fire Nation just stared at her, mouth agape. Evil blushed, and ran off the stage. Evil didn't really care where she was going, just running. She ran into a room, realizing it was Iroh's. She smirked, looking at a mirror on the wall. She thought about the fact that she could bend... Well, didn't hurt to try. She would either make herself look like an idiot or prove to Stripe once and for ALL that her theory was correct. Evil was going to perform the sexy jutsu, like on Naruto. On boys, it turned them into some pretty fine women, but Stripe and Evil weren't sure what it did to girls. Evil supposed they turned into hot guys, but Stripe denied. Well, time to find out. She did the correct hand signal. "TRANSFORM!"

The smoke cleared, and the person she saw in the mirror was not herself, but Prince Zuko himself. "HOLY D'ARVIT! I KNEW IT!" her now Dante Basco-like voice shouted. She clamped a hand over her mouth, then felt something on her chin. "My Lord... I didn't know he already had..." Evil heard someone coming down the hall. "D'Arvit, how do you fuckin' turn BACK?" Another cloud of smoke, as the real Zuko enter the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He saw Evil, but she looked different. She stared at the mirror in horror. Her hair was thinner, and black. Complete with noticeable flecks of gold in her eyes, and a scar on the left side of her face.

**A/N: MEH LOVE NARUTO! Hehe... Uhm... Yeah. On what happened with Rita and Katrina, sorry everyone who got hit. Including some of my family who lost their houses in Port Arthur. They're ok, crashin' with us fer a bit... Reading every word I'm typing because they find no other way to entertain themselves... Hehe... Shaddap, Kathy. I am not a meanie. You're annoying. Stop eating suger straight from the bowl, Debbie. 'Kay...**


End file.
